xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
World of Memories
The World of Memories is a reality in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and anime. It was a world existing within the Millennium Puzzle, which reconstructed the moments in the lives of Pharaoh Atem and Zorc Necrophades, before their souls were sealed within the Millennium Puzzle.1 The world was used as the setting for the Shadow RPG.2 Nature The World of Memories exists inside the Millennium Puzzle. It can be accessed through Yami Yugi's soul room via a particular door. The world is built from the memories of Atem and Zorc. Atem could exist in the world up until the point where his memories ended. People could exist in the world for different reasons: * Individuals existing within the world would behave as they did in the original course of events, unless influenced by people from the real world. * Individuals from the real world could be transported here to relive their past, but were capable of doing things differently. * Individuals who had not originally existed in these moments of Atem and Zorc's lives could also have their consciousness transported to the World of Memories. However they would be invisible to the world's indigenous people and were capable of performing superhuman feats such as flight, intangibility, limited matter creation3 and the ability to summon monsters using Duel Monsters cards.4 Some of these powers could be restricted when the will of Atem was strong enough.5 Bakura Ryou constructed a tabletop diorama of the ancient Egyptian city where the world is set. Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi used this as their game board when they played the Shadow RPG. Events conducted at the table could directly affect the World of Memories. Events When Yami Yugi completed all his tasks and presented the Egyptian Gods to the Tablet of Lost Memories, his soul got transported to a table playing the Dark RPG against Yami Bakura, while simultaneously entered the World of Memories, entered the body of his past self, and relived through the events that happened 3,000 years ago. In the anime, Yami Bakura also entered the Memory World, and entered the body of his past self to regain his memories as the Thief King and fight against Pharaoh Atem, while yet simultaneously playing the Dark RPG with Yami Yugi. Yugi, his friends, and Shadi (Bobasa in the manga) entered the Puzzle in an attempt to find the "true door" and enter the World of Memories. In the manga, a fragment of Dark Bakura's soul spied on Yugi and his friends. Yugi eventually entered the World of Memories, and in the manga, Dark Bakura secretly followed them inside. In the anime they found Bakura's shadow behind a door, who turned into Zorc and tried to kill them briefly. Bakura's goal was to return Zorc Necrophades from the Millennium Puzzle, and Yami Yugi's goal was to defeat Bakura and keep his friends safe. Bakura was eventually successful in Zorc's resurrection. However, with the help of his present-day friends, Yami relearned his true name, Atem, and, rather than sealing Zorc and himself within the Puzzle, he destroyed Zorc, which destroyed Yami Bakura as well. Since it reached the point where his memories ended, Yami had to leave the World of Memories. However, this time he relinquished his power over the land to his cousin, Seto, and did not shatter the Millennium Pendant. Category:Dimensions Category:Omniverse